Episode 793
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Sanji - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "A Seafaring Nation - Germa's King Judge" is the 793rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The world's only seafaring nation, the Germa Kingdom sails into Whole Cake Island as Sanji wallows in its castle. There, he is approached by his father Vinsmoke Judge, who confronts him over his scuffle with Yonji, which resulted in Yonji's face getting bashed in. When Sanji gives him the cold shoulder, Judge challenges his estranged son to a duel. Sanji proves to unexpectedly be a match for his father, and as they fight he recalls being abused as a child by his brothers, which Judge did nothing to stop. Meanwhile, Luffy is hunted down by the anthropomorphic flora of the Seducing Woods as he searches for his teammates alone. Long Summary Behind the Whole Cake Chateau on Whole Cake Island is Lake Aprico, an inlet from the sea which Big Mom's allies can dock in. There, several Germa 66 ships come in and connect with each other, forming the Germa Kingdom, the world's only seafaring kingdom whose territory is solely comprised of these ships. The kingdom is mostly populated by men and soldiers, who constantly train every chance they get, and Sanji sees many of the soldiers training as he looks on sullenly from the balcony of the main castle. Sanji looks behind him, only to sigh in exasperation as his sister Reiju still remains in the room. Reiju remarks that they are family, so he should be nicer to his sister, whom he hasn't seen in a while, but Sanji states that he cut all ties with his birth family long ago. He points in disgust to a portrait on the wall that shows a man standing over the heads of four kings. However, Reiju is not bothered by it, saying it was the Conquest of Four Nations, where the Germa Kingdom vanquished four kings in the North Blue. The triumphant man, who was their father, seeks to assert control over the North Blue, which the Germa Kingdom ruled over in the distant past, and once slayed these kings in his quest. Reiju says there is nothing wrong with men battling for power, and it is what the Vinsmoke Family prides themselves on, telling her brother to enjoy the royal luxuries that their power grants them. Sanji only gets angrier, and right as this happens, his and Reiju's father, Vinsmoke Judge, comes in to see him. Judge greets his son for the first time in a long time, but Sanji refuses to consider him as his father. Judge inquires as to what Sanji did to Yonji, surprised at the act as he considered Yonji to be strong. Sanji only replied that he must have been stronger, and continued to blow Judge off, causing him to tell Sanji to meet him outside, where they would settle matters physically like men. Meanwhile, Luffy runs through the Seducing Woods confused as he looks for his crewmates and wonders what the fake version of him really was. As he runs, the flora of the forest comes to life, and they wonder if they should take Luffy out themselves. They decide to do so, and sneak up behind Luffy as he keeps running through the woods. Back in the Germa Kingdom, the residents race to the scene of Sanji's and Judge's upcoming battle as the two prepare to fight. Meanwhile, in Yonji's castle, Yonji's face is struck by a hammer as he recalls his encounter with Sanji. Their scuffle left a massive dent in his face, and Yonji's scientist says that a hammer will not work and that he will have to use a press machine. Yonji's face is then smashed from the left and right by giant beams, returning his face to normal. Yonji wonders how he lost to a failure like Sanji. Outside, Judge begins the battle by rushing at Sanji and jabbing at him with his spear, but Sanji dodges all of the attacks. Reiju and the citizens are impressed with his skills. As he and Judge battle, Sanji continues to disown his family and tries to figure out ways to get out of their life even if he marries Pudding, but Judge says those will not work as he continues to claim Sanji as his son. Sanji angrily denies this as he remembers making a cake as a young child. When it was done, however, it was stolen by his brothers, and Sanji tried to chase them to get it back, but he was kicked into a wall by Yonji. He tried punching his oldest brother, but the punch had no effect, and his brother viciously beat him in response. The other brothers laughed, and as Judge and Reiju walked by, Sanji begged his father to stop the bullying. However, Judge was content to let it happen, viewing Sanji as weak and worthless, and Reiju only laughed. Thus, Sanji was left at his brothers' mercy, and was thrown into the wall again as Yonji charged him. Back in the present, Sanji blocks a strike from Judge's spear with a Busoshoku Haki-imbued leg, shocking Judge and the spectators, and Judge is surprised that former his weak son knows Haki. He then acquires a sword and throws it to Sanji, expecting him to take it since he was trained in swordsmanship. However, Sanji coldly refuses, saying his hands were only for cooking as tension between him and Judge continues to boil. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sanji *Vinsmoke Reiju *Vinsmoke Judge *Monkey D. Luffy *Vinsmoke Yonji *Vinsmoke Ichiji (flashback) *Vinsmoke Niji (flashback) Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **More scenes of the Germa soldiers training. **A flashback of Judge striking down four kings from the North Blue during the Conquest of Four Nations. **Luffy running around aimlessly in the Seducing Woods as the homies discussed on how to handle him. **The beginning of Sanji and Judge's duel with Judge making the first move. **Reiju stating that Judge's attack did some damage to Sanji after the latter defended himself with Haki. *The scene of Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji bullying Sanji is extended. **Sanji making the cake is shown, as well as Niji and Yonji stealing it before joining Ichiji to bully Sanji. *Unlike the manga, Judge tossed a sword to Sanji during their fight. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 793